


Praeludium

by dhiskey, nodosenoatriale



Series: SAINT ACADEMY [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brother/Brother Incest, Demons, Incest, M/M, Multi, Occult, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhiskey/pseuds/dhiskey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodosenoatriale/pseuds/nodosenoatriale
Summary: Scuola. Anche i demoni ci devono andare, esattamente come gli esseri umani. A differenza delle rigide istituzioni di questi ultimi, piene di regole e divieti, alla SAINT ACADEMY il confine tra cosa sia giusto o sbagliato è decisamente... inesistente.La storia è un raccolta di momenti che introducono i personaggi e il mondo in cui sono ambientate le storie appartenenti alla serie SAINT ACADEMY.saintacademy.carrd.co
Series: SAINT ACADEMY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Akriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ saintacademy.carrd.co](https://saintacademy.carrd.co/)

L’alba si affaccia pallida. Rimbalza contro il vetro della finestra e si rifrange sul pavimento.  
Un raggio di luce fioca si allunga fino alla testiera del letto. Il viso di Akriel è investito da quell’accenno di mattino. Le ciglia chiarissime brillano sotto la carezza del sole.  
  
Il ragazzo si gratta il dorso del naso. Assonnato, scherma la luce con il palmo della mano. Gli occhi si aprono pigri, azzurri e limpidi come il cielo d’estate. Se servissero ulteriori conferme che i demoni discendono dagli angeli, il suo aspetto ne sarebbe la prova.  
  
Il suo sguardo incontra il corpicino di Mihr rannicchiato nel letto dall’altro capo della stanza.  
La luce non lo ha ancora raggiunto, sta immobile, respirando erratico nella penombra.  
  
Indifeso, debole, fragile, tutti aggettivi che gli si addicono. Aggettivi che Akriel aveva sempre disprezzato. Dopotutto, lui non li ha mai provati sulla sua pelle. Vincente in ogni aspetto dell'esistenza, il più promettente fra i figli di Satana, destinato all’immortalità. Non conosce il sapore amaro del fallimento e neanche quello acre e dolciastro dell’umiliazione. A lui è noto solo il proprio successo, l’ammirazione e l’invidia altrui.  
  
Si mette a sedere senza far rumore. Si alza trascinandosi il lenzuolo e mette in fila passi nudi per raggiungere il letto del fratello.  
  
Mihr sonnecchia piano. I lineamenti delicati sono distesi e profondi. La bocca rosata è schiusa e bavata. La morte potrebbe sorprenderlo in quello stesso istante e lui cesserebbe di vivere senza neanche rendersene conto.  
  
La sua esistenza è un disonore per la famiglia, generato da magie antiche e potenti eppure così incapace e inetto. Se adesso Akriel gli spezzasse il collo, tutte le sofferenze della vita patetica a cui è destinato sarebbero risparmiate. Non ci riesce però.  
  
Sfiora la pelle rosata del volto di Mihr, è ancora soffice ed infantile. Akriel non ricorda il momento in cui i tratti di quel viso sono diventati la sua debolezza. Forse suo fratello aveva solo cinque anni quando ha sentito i lombi in fiamme e l’urgenza lancinante di unirsi a quel corpo innocente.  
  
Mihr non si sveglia neanche quando Akriel traccia il suo corpo con i polpastrelli. Solletica e saggia, con le mani grandi, la canottiera rosa trasparente indossata dal ragazzino. L'aveva scelta appositamente per lui, quel colore dona alla carnagione di suo fratello.  
  
Akriel solleva la stoffa della canotta, calzata nei pantaloncini abbinati. Gli scopre la pancia marchiata da molteplici sigilli, i suoi. Mihr non è più di se stesso. Appartiene a suo fratello ed giusto così, perchè senza di lui sarebbe già morto.  
  
Il demone più grande si morde la bocca. Si è appena disfatto della nebbia del sonno e già sente il fuoco crepitargli nella pancia; e dire che il suo elemento caratterizzante è il ghiaccio. Forse, a pensarci bene, è proprio l’affinità giusta perchè il desiderio che prova brucia di sicuro più delle fiamme.  
  
Con un gesto veloce e brusco afferra un pugno di capelli dorati, sollevando la testa di suo fratello. Mihr protesta, svegliato dal gesto sgraziato e doloroso. Akriel lo guarda dall’alto, bellissimo e inclemente. Gli occhi del piccolo sono ancora pieni dei sogni che non ricorderà. Lacrimano e brillano, piccati per quel trattamento violento. Akriel rafforza la presa sui suoi ciuffi e lo spinge contro il proprio inguine. La stoffa dei pantaloni è tesa e, grossolana, cela la prepotente erezione.  
  
“Buongiorno troietta, devo ricordarti i tuoi doveri mattutini?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	2. Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ saintacademy.carrd.co](https://saintacademy.carrd.co/)

Qualcuno bussa alla porta e Scar emette un sospiro di sollievo. Finalmente una scusa per abbandonare una delle letture più contorte e noiose della storia degli inferi.  
  
Piega un angolo della pagina, chiudendo “Alchimia: scambi equivalenti” e lasciandolo sul letto sfatto. Il tomo solleva una piccola nuvoletta di polvere all’atterraggio, a testimoniare quanto poco venga sfogliato e letto.  
  
Apre la porta della stanza che condivide con Piros, aspettandosi di trovare quest’ultimo sull’uscio, ma gli si para davanti il sorriso strafottente di Kage.  
  
«Ehi.» Mormora svogliato, infastidito dal pensiero che con molta probabilità Piros farà tardi anche questa volta.  
  
«Dov’è il pel di carota? Gli devo parlare.»  
  
«Non si saluta?» Scar non vorrebbe suonare così scocciato, ma è più forte di lui. È una giornata decisamente no.  
  
«C-ciao, Scar.»  
  
Ah, quell’espressione di timore reverenziale lo disturba quanto lo lusinga. Le lentiggini di Kage sono ipnotiche quando vengono messe in risalto dal rossore sul suo volto.  
  
«Meglio. Comunque non c’è.» Il suo tono è un po’ più morbido.  
  
«E dov’è?»  
  
«Ti sembro la sua balia?»  
  
Kage ridacchia e scrolla le spalle. Scar vorrebbe strappargliele a morsi quelle lentiggini, ora, ma si impone la calma. Dopotutto è una delle sue virtù migliori.  
  
«Ho capito, potrebbe essere nel letto di chiunque. Non lo troverò mai.»  
  
«Levati di torno, ho da fare.» Lo apostrofa autoritario Scar, desideroso di porre fine a quella conversazione insulsa.  
  
Kage lo guarda e sembra sul punto di fare un’altra battutina. Basta inarcare un sopracciglio per vederlo deglutire e allontanarsi frettolosamente.  
  
Scar richiude la porta e torna alla sua lettura.  
  
Quando viene svegliato dal frusciare delle lenzuola accanto a sé guarda l’orologio sul comodino: le 3:00 am.  
  
«Torni sempre più tardi.»  
  
Piros si struscia contro il suo fianco, trovando posto nell’incavo tra busto e braccio. La sua pelle è liscia e calda, emana Vis in modo quasi palpabile e Scar ne gusta il sapore mentre l’energia fluisce dall’uno all’altro grazie al sigillo di condivisione che Piros stesso gli ha impresso anni fa.  
  
«Non fare il geloso.» Scherza il succubus.  
  
«Non lo sono.» E di solito non è nemmeno bugiardo, ma a quanto pare…  
  
«Kage ti cercava, prima.» Cambia discorso, prima di addentrarsi in riflessioni che lo fanno sentire un idiota di prima categoria.  
  
«Non mi importa di Kage, voglio sapere perché hai il muso lungo.»  
  
«Perché mi hai svegliato nel cuore della notte, forse?!»  
  
«Scar…»  
  
Il demone sbuffa, guardando il soffitto. «Hai presente il libro sull’alchimia?» Piros annuisce. «Un altro buco nell’acqua.»  
  
«Che ti aspettavi da un volume scritto tremila anni fa?»  
  
«Niente.» La parola esce quasi come un ringhio dalle labbra di Scar. È stufo di vivere col sigillo di suo padre che gli dimezza i poteri e invalida la sua capacità di immagazzinare Vis. È stufo di sottrarre quest’ultima a Piros, come un parassita.  
  
«Troveremo qualcosa che funzioni, ne sono certo. Siamo tra i più intelligenti della scuola, dopotutto.»  
  
Scar annuisce poco convinto, stringendosi contro il corpo magro e flessuoso di Piros.  
  
Un piccolo gemito accompagna l’odore dolce di pesca che si diffonde nell’aria. Il corpo di Scar risponde a quella fragranza in modo immediato e prepotente.  
  
«Non ne hai ancora abbastanza?» Grugnisce, mentre Piros si arrampica sul suo corpo per cavalcarlo.  
  
«Di te, mai.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	3. Kage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ saintacademy.carrd.co](https://saintacademy.carrd.co/)

L’ombra lo avvolge, densa e statica. Avere gli occhi chiusi o aperti non fa alcuna differenza quando Kage si trova nella sua dimensione fatta solo di silenzio e oscurità. Non è la vista a guidarlo, bensì l’ombra stessa, tiranna e alleata al tempo stesso.  
  
L’ombra lo abbraccia, gli fa dimenticare il motivo per cui è scomparso nel suo personale buco nero. Non vuole pensarci e le tenebre si intrufolano impalpabili nei solchi sella sua corteccia cerebrale, graffiando, sporcando, consumando.  
  
Kage inspira a fondo, aria malsana e priva di ossigeno, letale per chiunque non sia un demone delle tenebre. Ha fantasticato diverse volte sul trascinare Akriel nel vuoto, vederlo agonizzare e soffocare, ma mai come oggi quel desiderio scalpita prepotente nel suo petto d’inchiostro.  
  
Akriel non si farebbe mai cogliere alla sprovvista, non da lui. È troppo potente, troppo astuto. Gli stessi motivi per cui Kage non riesce veramente ad odiarlo e maledirlo come vorrebbe.  
  
Sospira.  
  
È ora di lasciare il nulla e tornare alla realtà.  
  
La camera non è buia come l’ha lasciata, ma invasa di luce. Il sole la invade di prepotenza, finestre spalancate e persiane aperte. Si deve coprire gli occhi con un braccio, i bagliori riflessi sulle superfici sono intollerabili.  
  
«Ops, dimentico sempre che sei sensibile alla luce.»  
  
La voce di Akriel è seria, ma si percepisce comunque il sarcasmo. Kage sbuffa e impreca, arrancando verso la finestra più vicina ad occhi chiusi. Non gli chiederà aiuto, l’ultima cosa che vuole è mostrarsi in difficoltà davanti a lui, debole.  
  
«Che ci fai qui?» Domanda brusco, mentre litiga con le persiane della seconda finestra.  
  
«Mi accerto che ti sia passata la voglia di fare scenate.»  
  
Kage si volta di scatto. Ormai nella stanza c’è abbastanza penombra da non doversi più parare gli occhi, così gli scocca un’occhiata pungente e risentita.  
  
«Non avrei fatto alcuna scenata se mi avessi detto che da quest’anno dividi la camera con quello scarto di tuo fratello prima che lo scoprissi da solo!»  
  
Akriel si alza e lo raggiunge prima che Kage possa registrare il movimento. Si ritrova con la schiena inarcata, un braccio torto dietro le spalle e la mano di Akriel che gli stringe il collo togliendogli quasi il respiro.  
  
«Occhio a come parli,» lo ammonisce quest’ultimo da dietro le sue spalle. La presa sul collo si fa più stretta, strappandogli un rantolo strozzato.  
  
«Non sono tenuto a informarti di nulla. Da quest’anno non saremo più compagni di stanza perché c’è Mihr, ho deciso così.» Continua, fissandolo negli occhi dall’alto. «Vedi di fartene una ragione o potrei incazzarmi. E già sono sulla buona strada dopo quella scena pietosa nel corridoio, stamattina.»  
  
Quando lo lascia andare, Kage muove un paio di passi traballanti in avanti, le mani al collo e il respiro fischiante e frenetico.  
  
Akriel sorride, mettendosi a sedere sul letto intonso del suo nuovo compagno di stanza.  
  
«Come si chiama questo?»  
  
«B-Bijela, demone del ghiaccio… s-spirito anarchico, credo…» la voce di Kage è roca e graffiante, la gola brucia ad ogni passaggio dell’aria.  
  
Akriel ridacchia. «Che bravo, hai fatto i compiti. Ora vieni qui e fatti scopare sul letto del tuo nuovo amichetto, che ne dici?»  
  
Kage vorrebbe per lo meno esitare, far rispettare il proprio scontento, ma la verità è che non è mai stato in grado di dire di no ad Akriel, soprattutto quando il desiderio prende il controllo di ogni suo pensiero, ogni briciolo di forza di volontà.  
  
Mentre lo raggiunge, realizza di sentirsi sollevato.  
  
Non lo vorrà più come compagno di stanza, ma almeno non si è stufato di lui. Meglio di niente, in fondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	4. Piros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ saintacademy.carrd.co](https://saintacademy.carrd.co/)

«Può stare un po’ attento? Mi finisce la cenere sui capelli!» Protesta Piros, scuotendo la testa.  
  
«Colpa della tua bocca abile, piccolo.» Risponde Lyar con un sogghigno a fior di labbra, allontanando la mano che regge mollemente la sigaretta accesa. Una scia sinuosa di fumo segue quel gesto.  
  
Piros cede facilmente alle lusinghe, sono il suo punto debole. «Le piace?»  
  
«Oh, sì…»  
  
Nonostante siano entrambi succubus, e quindi non ci sia Vis da guadagnare tramite il sesso, piace a entrambi passare del tempo insieme di tanto in tanto. Lyar è davvero bello: alto, lunghi capelli scuri, iridi rossastre, bocca sensuale; in più è un insegnate della SAINT Academy, quindi qualcuno da cui Piros può solo imparare.  
  
«Sai,» esordisce Lyar dopo che Piros ha ripreso a leccare la sua erezione, «mi ricordi un umano con cui sono stato anni fa. Rosso di capelli, lentiggini, culo sodo. Era la sua prima volta e, per Lucifero, la sua verginità mi ha fornito Vis da vendere.»  
  
«Scommetto che non era bravo a fare i pompini come me, se era la sua prima volta.» Commenta tagliente Piros, trovando il modo di parlare senza staccare le labbra dal sesso dell’insegnante.  
  
«No, ma gli umani sono diversi. Lo scoprirai un giorno.»  
  
A quelle parole Piros si ferma, sedendosi sui talloni e sollevando il capo per rivolgere uno sguardo incuriosito a Lyar.  
  
«Fare sesso con loro fa guadagnare più Vis?»  
  
«Molta di più.» Gli risponde l’insegnante con le labbra piegate in un sorriso che sembra perenne.  
  
«E poi? Che altro?»  
  
«Te l’ho detto, lo scoprirai da te. Non essere impaziente.»  
  
Piros annuisce e ritorna a succhiare.  
  
Il resto della giornata passa abbastanza veloce, e dopo la fine delle lezioni Piros si reca in biblioteca come ogni pomeriggio per studiare insieme a Scar. Lo trova al loro tavolo consueto, nell’angolo in fondo a destra vicino alla finestra che si affaccia sul cortile.  
  
Non alza gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo, quando gli si siede accanto.  
  
«Ho una domanda.» Gli dice a bassa voce, colpendolo piano col gomito per catturare la sua attenzione.  
  
«Mmh.»  
  
«Hai mai incontrato un umano?» Lo chiede con circospezione, guardandosi prima attorno per essere sicuro che nessuno li senta. Per gli studenti è vietato entrare in contatto con i terrestri, dopotutto. Ma sono pur sempre demoni, e le regole sono fatte per essere infrante.  
  
Scar lo guarda attraverso una fessura tra le palpebre, il graffio cicatrizzato sul lato destro della faccia in bella vista.  
  
«Che cazzo di domanda è? Ne hai in mente una delle tue?» Sibila.  
  
«Non ho in mente nulla, rilassati. È che Lyar mi ha detto che gli umani danno più Vis, così-»  
  
«No. Scordatelo.»  
  
Piros odia quando Scar fa il testardo a questo modo. Lui vuole cercare di aiutarlo a spezzare il sigillo che lo indebolisce e riceve in cambio solo sbuffi e dinieghi.  
  
«Si rischia l’espulsione per cose del genere. Non posso permettertelo.»  
  
Piros solleva entrambe le mani in segno di resa.  
  
«Sai, a volte ti farebbe bene essere un po’ egoista.»  
  
«Sono un demone, sono nato egoista.»  
  
«Hai capito cosa intendo.»  
  
Scar lo ignora e torna a leggere il suo libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	5. Mihr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ saintacademy.carrd.co](https://saintacademy.carrd.co/)

Icaro, uno sciocco. Volare sempre più in alto sfidando il sole, con quelle ali ridicole.  
Mihr, però, non può che simpatizzare. Darebbe la vita per ricongiungersi con il suo elemento, aria. Non può sconfiggere le febbre di volare, il desiderio di librarsi libero.  
Lui possiede un paio di ali vere, peccato che sia rotto, un demone difettoso.  
La sua magia è insignificante e le sue ali non spuntano a comando, come invece riesce a suo fratello.  
  
Mihr scala a mani nude la guglia sull’ala ovest dell'accademia, è sciocco tanto quanto Icaro.  
  
Quando raggiunge la sommità ha le mani insanguinate. I capelli biondi sono madidi di sudore e raccolti in ciocche contro la fronte. L’aria abbraccia il suo corpo bagnato e tremante. L’adrenalina scorre come un veleno. Irretisce il senso del pericolo e lo spinge a mettersi in piedi sul punto più alto del pinnacolo. Le mani piccole si aggrappano alla croce rovesciata in metallo. Ondeggia pericolosamente sotto una folata violenta.  
  
Mihr ha le labbra viola per il freddo e lo sforzo. L’aria gli strappa le lacrime dagli occhi.  
Sorride, folle e testardo. Fanculo la scuola, fanculo Akriel e fanculo Satana, suo padre. Dimostrerà a tutti che non è né indegno, né patetico.  
  
Il tempo di un respiro e i polpastrelli allentano la presa sulla struttura in ferro. Se fosse un umano basterebbero 4,5 secondi per sfracellarsi al suolo con una velocità di 40 km/h. Ma Mihr, per quanto debole, è comunque un demone d’aria. Il vento lo avvolge e lo risucchia, lo coccola mentre cade. Non basterà per impedirgli di schiantarsi, la sua magia non è abbastanza potente per ricondurlo illeso al suolo.  
  
L’istinto di autoconservazione però è una forza primaria che prevale anche nei deboli.  
Mihr lo sa bene, è l’unico modo che conosce per farsi spuntare le ali.  
Il suo corpo si scalda come un tizzone rovente e un dolore lancinante gli spezza la schiena.  
E’ assordante, nel vento, il suono esplosivo di ossa rotte e carne lacerata. Mihr urla mentre dalle sue scapole si spiegano un paio di appendici piumate grondanti di sangue.  
  
Le ali si aprono, arrugginite, correggendo la traiettoria di volo a pochi centimetri dal suolo.  
Le ginocchia del ragazzino grattugiano l’asfalto del vialetto.  
Un gruppetto di studenti si allontana colto alla sprovvista. Molti si lamentano a voce alta, sono coperti del sangue schizzato dallo sbattere d’ali. Occhi pieni di stupore, curiosità, divertimento accompagnano Mihr nella sua risalita impacciata verso il cielo.  
  
Boccheggia per il dolore mentre il suo corpo smembrato viene letteralmente trascinato verso l’alto. La sofferenza lancinante, che si rinnova ad ogni battito d’ali, lo tiene cosciente.  
I sigilli sulla sua pelle, apposti da suo fratello per affermare dominio e controllo, bruciano e vibrano, scavandogli la pelle. Akriel non sarà felice.  
  
Ma a Mihr tutto questo non importa. Sorride e, anche se potrebbe morire dissanguato, non importa perchè sta _volando_.

✠

“Smettila di fare il prezioso. Non è che sei l’unico ad avere il cazzo in questa scuola…”  
  
Akriel sta per ribattere alle parole irriverenti di Kage, quando sente qualcosa bagnargli la guancia. Si porta le dita contro la pelle e si tingono di rosso vivo.  
Gocce di sangue in caduta libera dal cielo sono un fenomeno inusuale anche per i demoni.  
Alza gli occhi verso l’alto e ciò che vede non gli piace per nulla.  
Sotto lo sguardo attonito dell’altro ragazzo, spiega le proprie ali con disinvoltura. Sembra brillare mentre si alza in volo, maestoso.  
  
Impreca mentre sbatte le ali nel frenetico inseguimento del disastro volante appena avvistato. Non ha nessun dubbio che si tratti di quella piccola merda di suo fratello, Mihr.  
E’ entrato a scuola da tre settimane e sta già creando scompiglio con il suo essere patetico e bisognoso d’attenzioni. Oh beh, gliela farà pagare.  
  
Raggiunge il ragazzino in pochi secondi. Il piccolo riesce a malapena a volare con il corpo così profondamente ferito. Quando Mihr si accorge della presenza di suo fratello tenta di sfuggire ma Akriel lo placca da dietro mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo.  
  
Mihr agita le ali come un forsennato ma il più grande gli preme l’avambraccio contro la trachea. “Se non stai fermo ti strappo queste ali da cherubino disgustoso.”  
  
Suo fratello sa bene che Akriel ne sarebbe pienamente capace, continua a sbatterle debolmente solo per mantenersi a mezz’aria.  
  
“Ora atterriamo e ti porto in infermeria.” dice il più grande allentando la presa sul collo.  
  
“Voglio volare ancora…”  
“Stai morendo dissanguato.”  
“Non mi importa.”  
  
Akriel abbraccia il corpo di suo fratello afferrandolo dall’inguine e circondandolo da sopra una spalla.  
  
“Non sbattere le ali, volo per entrambi.”  
  
Il ragazzo più grande, tenendo stretto il fratello, si da una spinta verso l’alto.  
  
“Vedo che i sigilli che ti ho messo non sono bastati ad impedirti di fare cose stupide.”  
  
Akriel sente il petto bagnarsi del sangue di suo fratello. Deve fare in fretta. Inarca la schiena e inverte la direzione, lanciandosi in picchiata verso la scuola.  
  
“Scommetto che sei eccitato piccolo schifoso. Ferito a morte e in volo, non sono le tue cose preferite?”  
  
La mano si sposta esplicita sul sesso del più piccolo. L’erezione che nasconde nei calzoncini corti è appena accennata, ma c’è e tende la stoffa. Mihr geme mentre cadono a testa in giù verso terra, il vento fa fischiare le orecchie ad entrambi.  
  
Akriel respira compiaciuto e l’aria sa del sangue di cui, ormai, sono ricoperti entrambi.  
Un istante prima di spiegare le ali per planare, gli soffia in un orecchio: “Mi hai fatto saltare un pompino, sappi che dovrai farti perdonare.”

✠

Piros accende ad intermittenza una candela consumata contro la superficie del tavolo da picnic. Si arriccia annoiato una ciocca di capelli rossi e, con la bocca, gonfia una bolla fatta di chewing gum.  
  
“Piant..”  
Le parole muoiono nella bocca del ragazzone dai capelli scuri seduto con Piros al tavolo, Scar.  
  
Akriel è un piantagrane ma vederlo ricoperto di sangue è comunque abbastanza raro.  
I due si voltano a guardare il ragazzo camminare attraverso il giardino verso l’ingresso dell’infermeria. Lascia una chiara scia di sangue dietro di sé. Ritrae le proprie ali imponenti con semplicità e si carica su una spalla un corpicino inerme avvolto da piume scarlatte.  
  
“Che cazzo ha fatto al fratellino!” esclama Piros scattando in piedi. La fiammella della candela divampa allungandosi minacciosa.  
  
“Se li conosco bene, scommetto che è stato quel moccioso a cacciarsi nei guai.”  
  
Mihr sembra innocuo ma è fastidioso, imprevedibile e per di più Akriel se lo porta a presso come un animaletto domestico. Piros deve ancora imparare quanto possa essere irritante quel moccioso.  
Scar torna al proprio libro, infastidito dal trambusto creatosi tra gli altri studenti.  
  
Akriel ha una discreta cerchia di ammiratori irritanti. Se c’è qualcosa che Scar odia sono proprio le idolatrie. La cosa può sembrare strana detto da uno iscritto ad una scuola devota al culto del suo creatore, Satana, ma la verità è che non ha mai avuto una scelta.  
  
“Sono dei coglioni.”  
Kage si siede al loro tavolo lanciando la propria borsa di tela senza riguardi.  
La sua presenza soffoca l’ossigeno per un istante e la fiamma della candela si esaurisce, intimidita. Ha il viso sporco di sangue e, dopo un'attenta occhiata, anche i suoi abiti scuri sono macchiati.  
  
Scar gli rivolge un sorriso accennato come saluto.  
Piros annuisce, non può che concordare con l’amico. Con fare eccentrico si sporge per cercare un bacio dal ragazzo appena arrivato. Kage lo ignora e si volta serio verso Scar.  
  
“Il Ludus inizia fra meno di un mese, non mi sembra proprio il caso di attirare l’attenzione facendo piovere sangue su tutta la fottuta scuola. Vedi di parlare con Akriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow @dhiskey_nil](https://twitter.com/dhiskey_nil?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)   
>  [Follow @nodosenoatriale](https://twitter.com/nodosenoatriale?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
